Dark Tournament comes to an end! my version
by RntalBrainNeeded
Summary: A lot of fighting and a couple of swears.......watch out for Yusuke ar the end!


My version of the final match..sort of.  
  
It was the day of the final match in the new stadium and everyone was entering with their nerves anxious to know how it would end. Would Toguro's team be the winners again? Or will Yusuke's team win and live to see the light of the following day? Botan, Kayko and Shizuru (unfortunately Yukina couldn't bear to come. She felt something bad was going to happen) find the closest seats near the door where Urameshi's team would come out; sitting right next to them were four teens, two were all human (Hina has cool dark purple eyes and short green hair that flares outwards as it hits her shoulder and Akari has brown eyes and just-below- the-shoulder light orange hair.) the other two are demonic (Misuzu is half cat with teal skin, black eyes and long light red hair and Suja is half volcanic dragon with dark green skin, creepy yellow eyes and short light purple hair.). As everybody finds a seat, the announcer lady, who has changed again.( the other girl got so freaked she knocked herself unconscious into a coma.)..this time the lady was a purple phoenix with her hair split into spiked ponytails on either side of her head.  
  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOO HANGING NECK ISLAND!!! AAAAAAAAND WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DARK TOURNAMENT! WWWOOOOOOOOO!" she hollered into the microphone.  
  
Everyone in the stadium was cheering along with her, waving and throwing small ivory colored flowers at her.she picks up one of the flowers and sniffs heavenly.  
  
"I'm Hani and I'm covering for the other girl who is in a coma right now.." She giggles. "which means I get to watch this nerve wrecking match! YAY!"  
  
Everyone cheers with her for a few seconds......then the doors where Toguro's team was supposed to enter burst open and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Hey, like what gives?" Hani hollers into her mike.  
  
"I'd like to get this match over with Hani, is that alright with you?" Toguro walked into the stadium from the shadows with his team right behind him.  
  
"Ummmm..." Hani quivers for a moment, having seen and known how much power Toguro has from watching the matches. "Y-y-y-eah.s-s-sure Toguro. Just as soon as Team Urameshi steps in the ring, we'll begin."  
  
"Well then he won't have to wait much longer...we're right here." Yusuke said coldly as he entered the silent stadium, with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara right behind him.  
  
Hina, Akari, Misuzu and Suja start to giggle excitedly as Team Urameshi made their way towards the ring, where Hani was looking back and forth between the two teams. Next thing anybody knew, half of the people in the stadium (including Koenma) started to follow what Hina, Akari, Misuzu and Suja were doing: booing Toguro!  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLENCE!" Hani hollers into her microphone, but it doesn't work; Suja throws her smoothie she was drinking at Hani! "EEEEEeee!" Direct hit!  
  
"ZIP IT!" Yusuke screamed and every 'boo' was quickly stopped as the Spirit Detective stepped onto the cold ring floor. "You can save your booing until afterwards because right now we've got a match to fight. So anybody who's got something to say, save it!" Yusuke yells at the crowd, with his face glowing a hot red.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a few seconds and then cheered quickly.  
  
"Go Team Urameshi! WOOOOOOO!!" Hina, Akari, Misuzu and Suja scream excitedly, then quieted down as Hani held up her hand as a command for silence. "Now." Hani wipes herself off with a towel somebody threw at her. "let the final matches between Team Toguro and Team Urameshi begin! First up are Toguro and Kuwabara!"  
  
"What?! Yusuke, Koenma, and Shizuru shout almost at the same time. "Why aren't I fighting Toguro?!" Yusuke ran up to Hani and yelled angrily at her. "I don't put the matches together, I'm just the referee, so don't yell at me!" Hani yelled back at Yusuke. "Now get back to your group before I disqualify you."  
  
Up in one of the private boxes, Koenma was furious.  
  
"What is Toguro up to?! Is he trying to pull something over my eyes?!" Koenma growls furiously, transforms into his adult form and stomps out the door.  
  
Back in the stadium, next to where Hina, Akari, Misuzu, Suja, Botan and Kayko were sitting, Shizuru was pissed.  
  
"Why is my baby bro going off against that creep Toguro?! What's he trying to do?!" Shizuru growls just like Koenma did and takes a huge puff from her cigarette. "Don't worry about it Shizuru." Botan says calmly. "Yeah, Kuwabara's got enough strength to beat Toguro, I have faith in him, you should too." Kayko joins in, smiling as Shizuru looked over at Kayko and Botan. "No! My Kuwabara's gonna be crushed!" Misuzu screams and tried to jump over the wall, but Akari held her back. "No, sis, stop! Kuwabara's very strong! He can beat Toguro! He can win!" Akari tries to reason with her. "Hey." Shizuru spoke calmly towards Misuzu; she stops fighting Akari and looked at Shizuru. "Botan and Kayko are right. Let's have faith in my baby bro. He can and will win."  
  
Misuzu smiled and sat back down.  
  
Back on the ring floor, Toguro and Kuwabara step into the ring towards Hani and stop right in front of her.  
  
"Okay, now.for this match, you can use any weapon of your choosing and any style of fighting. Let the bloodshed BEGIN!!" Hani screams as she takes a huge leap and flies over the ring to watch the match from there.  
  
Toguro starts to power up...........35%.....45%.....55%........75%! and he stops as Kuwabara makes his move.  
  
"DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORD!!" Kuwabara yells and attacks Toguro, swinging both spirit swords, but missed as Toguro appears from behind him and gives a hard hitting blow to the back, sending him and his spirit swords flying towards Team Toguro's door, but Kuwabara skids to a stop at the edge of the ring, while his swords hit the door and vanish in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Oooh! That's gotta hurt Kuwabara's pride right there." Hani flinched from the air as she jokes about Kuwabara's fumble.  
  
Battered and embarrassed, Kuwabara gets up, creates two new spirit swords and charges again, but stops as Toguro tries to make a punch to the head; he ducks with just enough seconds to back away as Toguro tried to use an uppercut to the chin and missed miserably.  
  
"Yeah-ha!" Misuzu and Shizuru jump happily, not knowing that Kuwabara had noticed. "Go Bro!" Shizuru yells with a hint of confidence in her voice.  
  
Kuwabara quickly nods to acknowledge and then duck out of the way of Toguro's attack; huge boulders from out of nowhere came flying towards Kuwabara, but missed and went into the stands too close to where Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, Hina, Akari, Misuzu and Suja were sitting as the screaming grew louder and more intense; Koenma appeared down where Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama were standing and whispered something in their ears, then left as quickly as he came.  
  
"What are you trying to pull Toguro?" Kuwabara yells as he lunges at Toguro and swings his swords at Toguro's arms, hitting them, but...not even a scratch! "What makes you think I'm.." Toguro shoves Kuwabara and destroys his spirit swords as Kuwabara flies yet again across the ring this time towards his team! "pulling anything!"  
  
Kuwabara flies right towards the door, but flips around, punches the door with his legs and aims straight back at Toguro! His right and left hands started to glow a deep orange color and suddenly burst in flames, but the flames didn't scorched or burned him.  
  
"DOUBLE SPIRIT PUNCH!" Kuwabara yells as he aims for Toguro's midsection and makes two significant hits! There is an explosion that sends them both back towards the doors.everyone in the stadium holds their breath for a few minutes, wondering who'd get up first. Out of the dust, Kuwabara reenters the ring; feeling triumphant he starts to shout joyfully...  
  
"You idiot. Do you really think that Toguro can be defeated so easily?" Hiei remarks as Kuwabara stops his victory dancing. "SHUT UP SHORTY!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei and turned his back to Toguro's door...big mistake. "TURN AROUND KUWABARA QUICKLY!" Yusuke and Shizuru holler at him, as Toguro launched himself, winding up for a punch at Kuwabara's left shoulder. "That wasn't very bright of Kuwabara, he's sure to get killed now." Hani laughed bubbly.  
  
Kuwabara whipped himself around too late too dodge Toguro's punch and goes flying..yet again.bouncing and groaning as he scraped the ground forcefully. This time, Kuwabara didn't bounce back so quickly; slowly Toguro made his way towards him. Kuwabara struggled to get on his feet glancing up and down back at Toguro; Kuwabara was on his knees by the time Toguro got to him.  
  
"I don't hit my opponents when they're helpless on the ground, it's against my code. But I can help them up and bring a quick or a slow death ...hmmm.." Toguro grabs Kuwabara by the shoulders and brings him to a standing position; Kuwabara yells in pain and wobbles a few times. "first I'll drain some souls from the audience.."  
  
Toguro's body starts to glow an eerie light blue as he steals some of the demon souls who booed at him earlier; their screams were the loudest as he dragged them out slowly and painfully. His facial expressions showed enjoyment and that pissed Yusuke off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Yusuke yelled at Toguro, raising his spirit energy as he spoke. "Yeah, Toguro, what are you doing?" Hani questioned Toguro as she landed back in the ring, glancing up at the judges' box for help. "The rules-" 'You didn't say we couldn't extract souls from the audience, now did you?" "That's besides the point Toguro! You know that's against--" Hani yelled at Toguro furiously, but cuts herself off.  
  
Toguro finished extracting the last demon soul and turned to face Hani.  
  
"Quiet, you little pest." Toguro said in a monotone and flicked his finger, shooting a huge spirit bullet at Hani and sending her fast 'n' hard into the wall. "Now that she's out of the way I can finish you."  
  
Kuwabara was huffing heavily as Toguro made his was towards him.  
  
"You bastard...huff huff. You've got...huff..no heart whatsoever!" Kuwabara shouts, with his voice breaking on every word.  
  
"KUWABARA! THAT'S ENOUGH! LET ME TAKE HIM!! HE WANTS ME AND ME ALONE!" Yusuke was getting the feeling that Kuwabara couldn't take much more of Toguro.and he was urging to kick Toguro's ass after seeing the pain he's causing Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara tried to respond; no sound came from his mouth.  
  
"Now Kuwabara, this is where you will help the most." Toguro raised his right arm, which transformed into a muscular, yet sharp, sword.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! I WON'T LET HIM DIE BY THE HANDS OF TOGURO!" Misuzu and Shizuru said almost exactly at the same time and jump out of their seats, over the wall and start to run towards the ring.  
  
"No! Shizuru! Don't!" Botan and Kayko shout continuously. "SIS DON'T DO IT! SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" Akari jumped up from her seat and leaned across the balcony railing.  
  
Four of those lizard guards appeared from opposite doors; two grabbed Shizuru as she was a quarter of the way. The other two tried to stop Misuzu, but she slashed her cat claws and jumped right over them, lunged at Kuwabara, pushing him out of the way. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Botan, Kayko, Hina, Akari, Suja, even Koenma gasped as Misuzu took the blow of Toguro straight to the heart.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Akari cried, as tears flew from her eyes and onto the ground below her.  
  
Misuzu fell to the ground with a hideous cracking sound; gasping her last breaths she stretched out her left hand and whispered..  
  
"Li-i-ive...Kuwabara...my secret...l-l-l-ove." Her hand dropped onto the cold arena floor and the crowd murmured something under their breath.  
  
"Nooo-ho-ho-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akari collapsed onto the balcony railing, nearly falling over but Hina and Suja caught her from falling and sat her back down as she buried herself in the arms of Hina.  
  
"Foolish demon-girl." Toguro muttered and kicked Misuzu's lifeless body off the ring and onto the grass opposite of where Kuwabara lay. "What a pathetic attempt to stall."  
  
He says as he walks off the ring floor and picks up the struggling Kuwabara and carries him back into the ring and places him right in the puddle of Misuzu's blood.  
  
"Good bye, Kuwabara." Toguro says as he throws his right arm back again and strikes Kuwabara right to the heart, then slowly pulls out his arm and Kuwabara falls right in Misuzu's blood, which splashed onto his face.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shizuru yells as tears fall from her face and onto the ground; she jerks forward but the lizards hold her back and she falls on her knees to the ground.  
  
"BASTARD! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Yusuke screamed at Toguro, slamming his fists onto the ring floor and making the tiles shake; Yusuke's spirit energy level shot threw the roof!  
  
Hani had seen the whole thing, she struggled to get up and flew weakly towards the ring.  
  
"Kuwabara is dead and Toguro is the winner!" Hani shouted into her microphone, and a very light cheer came from the crowd that was supporting Toguro; they were all still in a state of shock. "DAMN YOU TOGURO!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!" Akari shouted and shook an enraged fist towards Toguro as Hani finished and collapsed back into Hina's arms.  
  
(To find out what happens next...you'll have to watch the real episode. This was just for fun and I haven't seen the last matches..so I'm not going to be accurate.....by the way Hani, Hina, Akari, Misuzu and Suja, are my characters..if anybody tries to steal them..I will hunt you down and hurt you severely!) 


End file.
